The Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria. They’re reflections of the Pillars own elements: Hope (Laughter), Strength (Honesty), Beauty (Generosity), Bravery (Loyalty), Healing (Kindness), and Sorcery (Magic). In the Adventure Series, the Elements of Harmony affect the team members based on which element suits them. How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team #'Magic': Twilight Sparkle - Jeffrey, Jaden Yuki, Aqua, Prince Thunderwing, Sabrina Spellman, Zoe Cruger, Shining Armor, #'Honesty': Applejack - Scamper, Sassy, Raphael, Kowalski, Blaze, Donatello, Cyborg, Raven, Mavis, Mittens, Charmander, Sasha, Mitsuki, Atticus, #'Loyalty': Rainbow Dash - Alexis, Jeffrey's Pikachu, Berkeley Beetle, Nails the Spider, Patch, Shadow, Skipper, Leonardo, Puss in Boots, Nathan, Manny, Diego, Shira, Splinter, Robin, Mushu, Charlie, Itchy, Bolt, EVE, Squirtle, Kitty Softpaws, Courage, Buck, Stuart, Ozzy, Drix, #'Generosity': Rarity - Jesse, May, Collette, Delilah, Ellie, Kiva, Margalo, Bartok, Doctor Strange #'Kindness': Fluttershy - Brain, Private, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Louis, Starfire, WALL-E, Chikorita, Peaches, Princess Cadence, #'Laughter': Pinkie Pie - The Mask, Batty Koda, Crash and Eddie, Beast Boy, Chance, Rico, Cheshire Cat, Gonzo, Rizzo, Michelangelo, Sid, Granny Sloth, Rhino, Tom, Jerry, Salem, Pepe the King Prawn, Veemon, Snowbell, Monty, Jiji, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, B.E.N., How the Elements of Harmony interact with Hiccup's Adventures team #'Magic': Hiccup, #'Honesty': Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Jake (Razor), Merida, Nina, #'Loyalty': Stoick, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barfbelch, Thornado, Winnie, Elsa Frankenteen, Edmond, Wreck It Ralph, Calhoun, Vanellope, Matches, Chance (T-Bone), Gretchen, Megamind, Minion, #'Generosity': Sibella, Rocko, Dr. Hutchinson, Patsy, #'Kindness': Fix-It Felix, Tanis, #'Laughter': Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Olaf, Phantasma, Heffer, Donkey, Nico, Pedro, How the Elements of Harmony interact with Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team #'Magic': Bugs, Merlin, Mickey, #'Honesty': Porky Pig, Archimedes, Laverne, #'Loyalty': O'Malley, Mighty Mouse, Basil, Dawson, Wilbur, Jose Carioca , Panchito Pistoles , #'Generosity': Duchess, Lola , Tweety , #'Kindness': Ariel, Isabella, #'Laughter': Daffy, Ren, Stimpy, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Woody Woodpecker, Hugo, Goofy, Donald , How the Elements of Harmony interact with The Eds' Adventures team/Darkblade's Adventures team #'Magic': Darkblade, Rave, Superman, Sailor Moon #'Honesty': Batman, Samus, Question #'Loyalty': Garfield, Sailor Jupiter #'Generosity': Bloom, Eden #'Kindness': Ariel, Flora, Sailor Mercury, #'Laughter': Ed, Odie, Legion, The Flash, How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures team #'Magic '- Genie #'Honesty '- Simba, Sebastian, Louis the Alligator, Rutt and Tuke #'Loyalty - '''Pumbaa, Timon, Maurice, and Mort #'Generosity '- King Louie and Fu Dog #'Kindness''' - Nala And Tantor #'Laughter' - Terk, King Julien and Roger Rabbit How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Pooh's Adventures team #'Magic '- Mewtwo, Good Fairy, Aisling, #'Honesty '- Jiminy Cricket, the Vultures, C-3PO, #'Loyalty '- Piglet, Eeyore, Zazu, R2-D2, Zilla, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, #'Generosity '- Rabbit #'Kindness' - Winnie the Pooh, Stay Puft, #'Laughter '- Kronk, Tigger, Slimer, How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew #'Magic' - Juniper Lee, Sabrina #'Honesty '- Monroe #'Loyalty '- RoboCop #'Generosity '- Lila Sasquatch #'Kindness '- She-Ra #'Laughter '- Ray Ray, Salem, How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Rainbooms and Team Owl. #'Magic': Twilight Sparkle (EG) - Kyle Akers, Omi, Grim #'Honesty': Applejack (EG) - Clay Bailey, Mavis, John-117 #'Loyalty': Rainbow Dash (EG) - Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Dojo, Sylvia, Spider-Man, Godzilla, Skunk, Mordecai, Rigby #'Generosity': Rarity (EG) - Kitty Katswell #'Kindness': Fluttershy (EG) - Ping-Pong, Wander #'Laughter': Pinkie Pie (EG), Dudley Puppy, Bing Bong #'Redemption': Sunset Shimmer How the Elements of Harmony interact with The MPC. #'Magic': Craig the Genie, Gandalf, Spyro, Pop Fizz, Newt Scamander, #'Honesty': Manolo, Devon, Charmander, Owen, Dr. Alex Payne, Amanda Payne, Tigra, Doc Ock, Teddy Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Amelia Earhart, K-2SO, Ashley, #'Loyalty': Cornwall, Finley, Alice, Squirtle, Legolas, Gimli, Chewbacca, Ratchet & Clank, Gizmo, Clover, Rexy, Attila the Hun, Jedediah, Octavius, Dexter the Monkey, Gigantic Octopus, Tiberius, Blue, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Batgirl, Charlie, Sabine Wren #'Generosity': Zozi, B.I.N.G., The A-Team (Hannibal, Faceman, Murdock & B.A.) #'Kindness': Maria, Chikorita, Doc Brown, Audrey Junior, Gilda, Crystal, Amber, Finn, #'Laughter': Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Slimer, Achmed, Jeff, Bill, Larry, The Pink Panther, Grover, Cookie Monster, CatDog, General Custer, Sparky, Jake, E.B. How the Elements of Harmony interact with The Thunderbolts Adventure Team # Magic: Courtney Elison, Zak Saturday, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Twilight Sparkle, Sofia Elison, Ryan Elison, XR, Baby Skye, Angel the Hero Chao, Eclipse, Little Betty, Patches, Tiny, # Honesty: Applejack, Jack the Rabbit, Marc Clark, Apple Bloom # Loyalty: Rainbow Dash, Lee Clark, Keldeo, Victini, Scootaloo, Thunder the Cat, Courtney's Raichu, Sofia and Ryan’s Rockruff, Courtney's Charizard (Susie), # Generosity: Rarity, Megan Clark, Sweetie Belle # Kindness: Fluttershy, Maggie the Mouse # Laughter: Pinkie Pie, Tony Clark How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Kamen Rider Club Z # Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Haruto, Van, Tsukasa, Gallus, Takaharu, Captain Marvelous, Kou, Marinette, Tikki, Kai, Keiichiro, Noctis # Honesty: Applejack, Shinnosuke, Mr. Belt, Kouta, Shotaro, Smolder, Yakumo, Luka, Ban, Towa, Sakuya, Dylan # Loyalty: Rainbow Dash, Banjou, Philip, Bev, Austin, Sandbar, Takumi, Nagi, Joe, Ahnk, Cloud, Woz (2019), Melt, Adrian, Plagg, Noel, Dolly # Generosity: Rarity, Emu, Edie, Savannah, Ocellus, Sento, Tsukuyomi (Sue), Shira (Fukka), Don, Ty, Tooma, Wataru, Kivat, Aruto # Kindness: Fluttershy, Eiji, Jade, Quincy, Geiz, Yona, Makini, Takeru, Kenzaki, Kasumi, Ahim, Shinji, Asuna, Umika # Laughter: Pinkie Pie, Gou, Gentaro, Roxie, Trip, Silverstream, Kinji, Gai, Casey Trivia *The Elements of Harmony are returned to the Tree of Harmony in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle. *If Varian tries to get his revenge out on Corona or Rapunzel, Courtney will have no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony against him and trap him in limbo. Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Key Items in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series Category:Key Items in the Hiccup's Adventures series Category:Key Items in the Eds' Adventures series Category:Key Items in the Twilight's Adventures Series Category:Key Items in the Craig & Friends Adventures Series Category:Key Items in the Juniper Lee's Adventures series Category:Key Items in the Thunderbolts Adventure Series Category:Objects that appear in MLP